Hologramm
|game2 =FO3PL |articles2 =Calvert |game3 =FO3MZ |articles3 =Hologramm |game4 =FNVDM |articles4 =Hologram Starlet hologram Hologram vendor Dean hologram |game5 =FNVOWB |articles5 =Hologram |game7 =FOBOS |articles7 =Hologram |game8 =VB |articles8 =Hologram }} Ein Hologramm ist ein starke Ansammlung von monochromatischem Licht, welche eine 3-dimensionale Form gebracht wird und meiste eine Person, ein Objekt oder ein Symbol darstellt. Es ist eine sehr fortschrittliche Technologie und wurde daher vor dem großem Krieg nur selten verwendet. Aliens dagegen nutzen Hologramme in vielen Bereichen, jedoch nicht als Waffen, sondern zur symbolischen Darstellung einer Funktion, als persönlichen Schutz und für die Kommunikation. Hintergrund Hologramm-Technologie ist eine Technologie, die vor dem großem Krieg noch im fortgeschrittenen Entwicklungsstadium war und daher nie den gleichen Grad der Beliebtheit wie die anderen Technologien erlangte. Dies lag hauptsächlich an dem immensen Energieverbrauch, und an den Kosten für Materialien und Versuche, die benötigt waren um sie zu fertigen. Hologramme waren der zivilen Bevölkerung eigentlich unbekannt und auch in nicht-zivilen Kreisen ein seltener Anblick. It is believed hologram technology originally stemmed from Stealth Boy research in a scientific drive to match Chinese stealth suit technology. The first prototype of holographic technology was developed sometime before the Great War at the request of Frederick Sinclair for his project, the Sierra Madre Casino. Under the name "hologram project", they were created in Big MT by the Big MT company at the Z-38 lightwave dynamics research using a giant light generator. The initial research was a success, but Sinclair wanted them to go further: to develop holograms to use as a means of defense. Big MT refused, imagining the cost to turn the holograms into something beyond walking cameras and greeters. However the company N.E. was willing, and signed an exclusive contract with Sinclair to make hologram greeters, vendors and security guards. Working from technology already developed in Big MT, they succeeded. Due to the intensive energy requirements, holograms were linked with a nearby hologram emitter, allowing them only a limited area of travel. Outside of Big MT and the Sierra Madre, Professor Calvert developed his own hologram projector to communicate with the Point Lookout tribals in Point Lookout. Vault-Tec also seemed to have an interest in this technology just before the Great War, as a holographic prototype system, allowing a person to use a holographic point for appearing on a another holographic point, giving a holographic appearance to talk only, was used in the Vault prototype and the Secret Vault. Charakteristiken Service protocol holograms perform a specific function - greeters, simple vendors, or in the case of the Sierra Madre casino itself, even monitoring gambling tables. These service holograms follow simple routines, and are incapable of performing any security function. Security protocol holograms do just as the name implies: provide security. They perform this function better than most conventional security guards. Not only do security holograms look like Sierra Madre personnel, they will respond to threats or unauthorized personnel just as conventional security guards would. Security holograms use field of view sensors to perceive their environment and to aid in pathing. The memory cells in hologram emitters can only perceive their environment in a cone in front of them. They can, however, change facing as needed and scan their environment for unauthorized activity. Security holograms are often found in pairs to cover a full view of the environment, as trespassers could conceivably use hologram blindspots to gain access to unauthorized areas. If security holograms detect unauthorized guests or criminal action, they will display a yellow "caution" color to the target. If the behavior persists, they will enter engagement mode, turn red, and attempt to subdue targets with their discharge beams. Often, an intruder's natural response is to attack a security hologram, either with fists or with a weapon. Unfortunately, all such assaults are useless against security holograms. They cannot be wounded, damaged, or harmed unless their emitter is destroyed. Attackers spending the time to look for emitters will usually be rendered unconscious by a hologram's discharge beams before they can disable them. Security holograms will sometimes be disguised as guests (for example, the apartment area has several holograms of Vera Keyes, which are actually security holograms) or normal staff. One way to identify them is to approach them. Only security holograms will change their color from blue to yellow, and if you don't leave their range of detection, they will turn red and attack. As with service holograms, security holograms cannot leave emitter range. They will pursue a target to the emitter's perimeter, however. Hologram emitters are sturdy, yet can still be damaged or broken if enough force is applied. In addition, while they are protected inside sturdy space age alloys, their circuits are vulnerable to being tampered with. Infos * Hologramme sind unverwundbar und man kann sie daher auch nicht mit dem Konsolenbefehl kill töten. * Im Cut-Content von Dead Money seint es so, als sollte es anfangs für den Kurier möglich sein die Hologrammtechnologie zu bekommen. * Wenn du die Aufmerksamkeit eines Sicherheitshologramms erregst, dann warte einfach eine Weile versteckt und es wird wieder blau, also zum Standard zurückkehren. * Manche Sicherheitshologramme kann man in einen neutralen Zustand versetzen oder ausschalten, indem man Terminals in ihrer Nähe benutzt. Vorkommen Holograms appear in Fallout 3 add-ons Point Lookout and Mothership Zeta, in Fallout: New Vegas add-ons Dead Money and Old World Blues, and in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. They were also to appear in Fallout 2 in the cut location Environmental Protection Agency, and in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Bugs * When seeing a hologram and then quickloading the game, the hologram's color can go dark. They still flicker, but they won't be blue anymore, and it may be hard to see them. Only way to fix this is to open console click on the hologram till the hologram non-player character's ref. ID shows up and type "resurrect". * Rarely, they can be killed with gas bomb, frag grenade or C4 and give 10-20 xp. * Sometimes, even with the use of a Stealth Boy, the player may still be detected by security holograms. Galerie HolographicGenerator.png|Der Hologrammgenerator in der Z-38 lightwave dynamics research SierraMadreSecurityHologramBlue.png|SM Sicherheitshologramm Standartfarbe SierraMadreSecurityHologramYellow.png|Farbe bei erregter Aufmerksamkeit SierraMadreSecurityHologramYellow2.png|Entdeckung SierraMadreSecurityHologramRed.png|Feindliche Farbe SierraMadreSecurityHologramRed2.png|Beim Angriff SierraMadreSecurityHologramRed3.png|Beim Angriff VeraKeyesHologramBlue.png|SM Starlet hologram standard color VeraKeyesHologramYellow.png|Farbe bei erregter Aufmerksamkeit VeraKeyesHologramYellow2.png|Entdeckung Hearing Voices.jpg|Calvert's hologram projector ElijahHologramProjector.png|Elijahs Hologrammprojektor ElijahHologramProjector2.png|Elijahs Hologrammprojektor This Galaxy Ain't Big Enough....jpg|Alien communication hologram en:Hologram es:Holograma (Dead Money) it:Ologrammi ru:Голограмма uk:Голограми Kategorie:Dead Money Kreaturen Kategorie:Old World Blues Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout 2 Kreaturen Kategorie:Reinigung